Working Overtime
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Tina is stuck late at work filling out her partner's paperwork while he's ill - Newt keeps her company.


**Anon asked: "Can I ask that you write Dawkins' reaction upon finding out that Newt and Tina had sex on his desk, lol. That would be so funny!"**

 **I decided to write the actual sex itself and then the reaction afterwards because I'm a dirty piece of shit. Enjoy!**

 **(this is before Newt and Tina have kids but after they're married…just go with it!)**

* * *

 _Of course_ she would be stuck with all of the paperwork to fill out.

Tina huffed as she waved her wand and sent a stack of papers levitating across the room: another pile replaced it, looking ready to topple, and she had to hold back a sigh. It wasn't Dawkins' fault that he'd contracted food poisoning, she told herself, and he had apologized profusely that morning in his letter to her. All the same, she couldn't help but feel annoyed because - honestly - she had far better places to be than stuck in an office until all hours of the night.

With her husband at home, for example.

She and Newt had only been married a month, though sometimes it didn't _feel_ like it: their honeymoon had been bitterly short - the Ministry had allowed her a weekend, what with the war to prepare for, and Newt had been asked to travel to China to investigate claims of a new breed of dragon being seen in Shanghai. She would have gone with him, of course, if not for the fact that she was still rather new in the Auror department and needed to establish herself. Still, she hadn't complained because she had thought that they could spend some time together once he'd returned two weeks later, if only in the evenings with the creatures in the case - but then Augustus Worme, one of the publishers of Obscurus Books, had commissioned Newt to edit and publish a new edition of _Fantastic Beasts_ for the following year and…well, her husband had been rather busy ever since. There were days where they sometimes never saw each other, and she would have been lying if she'd said it didn't irritate her somewhat.

Tina looked at her watch and gave a groan; it was nearly half-past-eight now, and it looked unlikely that she'd be leaving any time soon - the paperwork _had_ to be done, and Dawkins didn't seem to have done _any_ of his over the past few months that they'd been partners. She despised her paperwork as much as the next Auror, of course, but it was a necessary part of the job - it had to be done.

 _I'm going to tear into him when he comes back,_ She thought to herself angrily, picking up her quill again.

She hadn't even been working two minutes when the fireplace in the corner of the office lit up with emerald flames; as she put her quill down, a tall figure emerged from the fire, looking absolutely flustered and panicked.

"Tina! You're here! Oh, thank Merlin, I was starting to wonder-"

"Newt?" She stood, raising an eyebrow at him as he approached the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home," Newt stated, stopping a few feet away and frowning. "It's half-eight in the evening, Tina - you can't surely be working still."

Tina sighed. "Yeah, I am. Dawkins called in sick so I got stuck with his paperwork. I'm sorry, I meant to send a note or something but I must have forgot when I started all of…all of _this_." She gestured to the stacks of paper on the desk.

"Oh." He looked only somewhat relieved, now tucking his hands into his coat pockets. "Right. Of course, that makes sense. Do you perhaps know how much longer you'll be?"

She shrugged sinking back into her seat and reaching for her quill again. "No, I don't. Dawkins never said how much of this had to be done, but I'm assuming all of it."

"I see." For a moment he stood on the spot awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with himself. "Well, I won't stay here and distract you from your work then. I suppose I'll see you at home."

With that, he turned and made his way towards the fireplace in the office; Tina gnawed on her lip for a moment, debating to herself - and then she sat back in her chair. "No, don't go, Newt."

He looked surprised as he turned back to face her. "But your paperwork-"

"I know," She muttered, shaking her head. "And I'll work on it, it's just… I don't want to be alone in this office right now, not at this time of night. I guess that sounds kinda stupid, but it's so quiet and…and lonely here without anyone else." Her eyes were somewhat pleading as they looked to him. "I know you're gonna be bored stiff here if you stay, so it's up to you, but…but I'd appreciate the company."

Newt was suddenly smiling as he crossed the room and took a seat at Dawkins' desk opposite her. "Of course, love. I don't mind at all."

"Thank you," She exhaled, looking truly grateful. "I'll try to get it all done as quick as I can, I promise."

As she started to work once more, Newt found himself observing her and noting that she was exhausted; her short hair was starting to curl and frizz slightly, perhaps from the warm heat in the office, her eyes hooded and tired from hours of staring at various papers and reports. He briefly wondered if this was how he had looked to her on the days she had come down into the shed and seen him leaning over manuscripts of his book - somewhat bored and absolutely shattered. She had been nothing but understanding on those nights, gently coaxing him to bed or bringing him something to fill his stomach; it would only be right for him to do the same.

"Perhaps I could get you some tea?" He offered, somewhat awkwardly as his voice cut through the silence. "Or something to eat? I'm assuming you haven't had dinner or anything since lunch."

Tina didn't even look at him, still focused on the paper in front of her. "I'm fine for food - I'm not that hungry anyway… Coffee sounds great though," She admitted, and her hand stopped writing for a moment. "Maybe if I can drink some coffee then I'll get this done faster."

"Even if it's my awful coffee," He joked light-heartedly, and it pleased him when she smiled to herself in amusement. "Alright, I think the closest café is on the floor below - I'll see if it's still open for you."

* * *

Newt returned half an hour after he had set off, holding two hot mugs that were being kept warm by a heating spell; he set the one filled with coffee down on her desk before settling behind Dawkins' desk once more with his cup of tea. He also quietly set down two small wrapped rolls - "just in case you feel peckish", he said with a small smile - but other than that he didn't disturb her from her work.

It took ten entire minutes for Tina to realize something.

"You know how I like my coffee," She stated, looking over at him in surprise. "You didn't even ask, you just knew."

He was unperturbed by this. "Well, yes, I do. You're my wife, of course I know how you like your coffee, love."

This shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did really; they'd been married a month now, after all, so it would make sense for him to know how she drank her preferred beverage. However, she couldn't recall a time they'd actually sat and had breakfast _together_ ; there was never time for long conversations over breakfast, for she had to be at work early in the morning more often than not, and she couldn't recall him making her coffee more than once.

 _He obviously made sure to remember_ , she thought to herself, and it made her smile brightly into her coffee.

The paperwork seemed endless; with each report that she read, Tina could feel her eyelids drooping, and she rested her head on her hand as she fought back a yawn. Her back and shoulders were starting to ache somewhat from being hunched over all evening in the same position studying reports, and she wanted nothing more than to head home and slip into bed for some much-needed sleep.

"I don't suppose I can help in any way with this," Newt mused, watching her as she struggled to stay awake.

"No," She disagreed, forcing a grimacing smile onto her face. "Afraid not. It's all got to be done by the Auror assigned the case…and that's me or Dawkins."

"Ah. I see." He sat back in his seat, and she couldn't help but think that he looked somewhat uncomfortable, even having taken off his coat now. "It's just that…you look absolutely _shattered,_ Tina. I know you said you have to do it all tonight, but perhaps you should take a break? A proper break," He added when she opened her mouth to argue. "Drinking coffee while working is not taking a break. You should put the papers aside for a bit, just to give yourself some respite."

Tina sighed but put her quill down and turned her chair away from the desk. "You're right - I haven't taken a break in _hours_. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible, but there's just so _much_ …" She started to rub at the back of her neck, lowering her head so that her hair covered her face.

"Your back is sore," He assumed.

"I've been sat in this chair for hours," She muttered tiredly. " _Everything_ feels stiff and sore."

He watched her fingers as they attempted to rub and soothe at her back, only to fall short of being able to actually achieve it. It was clear she needed some help reaching to relieve the aches in her body

"Would you like me to do that?" He asked before he could stop himself. "I've had to do similar things to some of m- _our_ creatures from time to time, and I think it might be quite relaxing for you." She looked rather surprised by his sudden question, and he immediately started to ramble. "I'm sorry, I know that's rather strange of me to ask-"

"I'd like that," She interrupted quickly, giving him another smile to reassure him. "As long as you don't mind, then I'd love for you to try and help me."

His grin was rather relieved. "Of course, love."

Neither of them said anything as he stood and walked around the desks to stand behind her chair, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbow; he felt her body slowly losing tension as he placed his hands on her shoulders, gentle and only somewhat cautious. Growing slightly more confident with the knowledge that she was relaxing, Newt's hands started to slowly massage her shoulders and upper back; he could feel the knots underneath her skin as he rubbed and worked, strained muscles that tightened before loosening at the touch of his fingers.

"Is this okay?" He asked quietly, rather uncertain as to whether this was really helping.

Tina let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Yeah, it's…it's great, honestly. Just…keep doing it."

It would have perhaps been easier if he'd had some oil or lotion, but there was no time to dwell on that now in the moment. Instead, he continued to knead at her upper torso, making small circular motions as he moved slowly to the base of her neck; he couldn't reach much of her back, unfortunately, due to the fact she was still clothed but he was sure that just the shoulders would be enough to relax her now.

Her head tilted back slightly as he worked inwards, and she leaned into his touch as much as she could in the chair. His fingers were calloused from many years of creature-wrangling and other misadventures, firm but soft on her skin - and it felt _incredible_. "Keep going," She found herself sighing contently, closing her eyes. "Please, keep going."

Encouraged, he gently pressed the heels of his hands into her shoulders as he continued to rub circularly; while he was still somewhat wary of hurting her (that was the very last thing he wanted, of course), he couldn't help but feel rather elated with himself. There was something about _knowing_ he was helping and relaxing her that made him feel pleased - furthermore, they hadn't exactly had a great deal of time to be intimate since the end of their short honeymoon, and touching her (even just her shoulders) was enough to make him feel happy. He could feel a particularly hard knot near her neck, and so he began to knead and work at it as tenderly as he could, being sure to keep his movements fluid and light.

Tina gave a loud and uninhibited moan.

Immediately he stopped massaging her, freezing as he stared down at her face; she seemed to realise just as quickly, opening her eyes and looking _horrified_ with herself. "I'm…I'm sorry," She apologised profusely, cheeks burning all of a sudden as she stood and turned to face him. "It's just that it's been….it's been so long, and…and it felt _so good_. I couldn't help it-"

She was cut off suddenly by his mouth enveloping hers, arms coming to hold her body close; she closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss, feeling a small groan rise in her throat. Her entire body was suddenly alive as she pressed herself against him, thrumming and eager, and the heat that had been burning between her legs throughout the entirety of his massage intensified in a way that was almost unbearable. It was the first time she could recall being kissed in such a way in over a month - and she wanted _more_ of it.

It was only when she felt his hands starting to pull the blouse loose from her trousers that Tina pulled away, flustered and breathing harshly. "No, we can't, not in the office - someone might see."

"No one's here," Newt reminded her and his hands slipped lower to cup her rear, squeezing her through her clothing. "I've missed you, Tina…I want you _so much_."

" _Mercy Lewis_ , Newt," He heard her hiss between her teeth, reaching to clutch at his shoulders tightly. "I want you too, but… _oh_." She tilted her head back at the feeling of something hard pressing into her thigh, a clear sign of his arousal. "Someone might come in."

"Hmm…Well, I suppose we can always wait until we get home," He mused, the slightest glint of amusement in his eyes; one of his hands moved from her bottom to trail up the curve of her back, warm and radiating through her shirt to her skin. "I don't mind if you want to wait until later."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, well aware that he was teasing her as she felt herself grow more and more aroused. "You know what? I don't think I can _wait_ until later, Newt - I want you _now_ , right this minute."

"Oh?" He leaned in, his breath ghosting on the side of her neck and lips dangerously close to her pulse point. "But you seem so concerned that someone might walk in…perhaps you're right. Perhaps we shouldn't do this, just in case - we'll wait until all of your paperwork is finished and then go home."

Tina gritted her teeth together, forcing herself not to start tearing at his clothes immediately. "I've changed my mind - I want it _now_."

"No," Newt chuckled, sliding one hand under her shirt now to caress her skin. "I'm sure you can wait, love - we've already waited several weeks, after all, what's a few more hours?"

She _growled_ at him, yanking him towards her and clashing their lips together; she heard the aroused groan leaving his throat as he reciprocated, his tongue already probing and exploring her mouth eagerly. Hands started to pull at her blouse, undoing the buttons speedily and pushing the garment back to expose her torso to him; immediately his hands were cupping her breasts through her underwear, squeezing the flesh through the fabric.

"It's been too long," He mumbled, pulling away before ducking his head to nibble at her collarbone. " _Far too long_."

"Yes," She agreed readily, clutching at his shoulders to attempt to hold herself up somewhat; her legs felt weak and incapable of supporting her, like she might collapse at any moment. " _God_ , Newt…"

"You really _do_ want this," Newt murmured into her skin, somewhat bemused - but she could see the growing lust in his eyes, could see that he was just as willing as she was.

Tina nodded, already trying to pull him back to herself. "Yes, yes, I do," She affirmed. "It's been so long, Newt - I _need_ you. _Please_."

Keeping their mouths slotted together, he started to urge her backwards towards her desk; it was only when the back of her legs hit the edge of the wood that she pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wait," She panted, and he stopped groping her immediately. "We can't ruin the papers - there's so many that it'll take hours to reorganise them."

"Oh… I suppose we _will_ have to wait until we get home then."

Tina bit her lip thoughtfully, clearly trying to think of an alternative place that they could continue their activities; her eyes wandered around the office and back to her desk - it was positioned against Dawkins' desk in a way that meant they'd be face-to-face and able to discuss cases as partners.

Unlike her desk, his was clear of any papers or ink quells.

"Come on," She muttered, taking Newt by the hand and leading him around the joined desks. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Newt grinned wickedly then, clearly not expecting this from her but being pleased nonetheless. As soon as they were in front of the desk, he gripped his wife by the hips and hoisted her to sit on the polished wood, knocking various objects over in the process; her legs fell open immediately, wrapping around him when he stepped between them to continue kissing her feverishly. Her hands started to tug at his bowtie, undoing it and tossing it aside before moving onto his waistcoat; as she set to work then on his shirt, he circled an arm around her waist to pull her closer, lips and teeth descending onto the skin of her shoulder. He was aware of her hands pressing against the skin of his bare chest suddenly, running over the scars that were so prominent on his body and then his nipples, trying to feel every part of him she could.

" _Merlin_ … Hang on, love," He panted, straightening up as his hands drifted to unbutton her work slacks. "Help me get these off."

Leaning back to support herself on her hands, Tina lifted her hips enough for him to tug them down her legs along with her undergarments, leaving her lower half bare to the cool air in the office. His body stepped back into place quickly, his fingers now reaching down to stroke her and test how wet she was - a moan tore from his throat at how slick she was already, how _ready_ she was for him.

She whimpered, bucking against his fingers desperately. " _Fuck_ , Newt, please, I can't wait - I need you _now_."

Without warning, her hands started to unfasten and push at his trousers; in no time at all she was yanking them down, followed quickly by his underwear, and his cock sprang free. He groaned when her right hand wrapped around it, starting to stroke slowly - fluid was already starting to leak from the tip, and she could feel him swelling at her ministrations.

"I wont last much longer," Newt managed, fingers still moving over her slit. "Tell me when-"

"Now," She interrupted, shifting to the edge of the desk for him. "Now, _please_!"

One hand snaked around her waist to cup her bare ass and hold her in place, the other reaching down to take his shaft in hand; he gave himself a few firm strokes before lining up with her entrance. His eyes flickered upwards to meet hers, silently asking for permission to continue - she merely nodded and smiled, bringing her legs up to cradle him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Satisfied, he slowly pushed his hips forward and sank into her.

Tina cried out as he slid into her body, one hand fisting back into his hair while the other grasped at his back. "Oh _fuck_ , Newt!"

"You feel so amazing, Tina," He marvelled, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "So _warm_ and _tight_ for me… I have missed this so very much."

Wasting no time, he pulled his hips back and started to thrust inside of her - slowly at first, to allow her time to adjust. She whined, pushing against him for more friction. "Mercy Lewis, Newt, _please_ …I can take it, go _faster_."

Newt made a noise akin to choking, his hips suddenly picking up a much quicker and harder rhythm that made her throw her head back in ecstasy, her nails digging into his scalp and his back. One of his hands quickly found her still-clothed breast and started to fondle it through the fabric, reaching into the cup of her brassiere and finding her nipple before giving it a pinch; this action made her shudder into him, arching on the desk for more.

" _Newt…_ "

He raised his head to make eye contact with her, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. "You feel _exquisite_ ," He stated breathlessly, hips snapping into her harshly. "I want you to cum for me, Tina… Oh, _Merlin_ , how I want you to cum for me…"

How had he gone so long without making love to her, Newt wondered - how had he allowed time to get the better of him and distract him from worshipping her body? He would never allow that to happen again, he vowed to himself, because she _deserved_ to be loved like this and regularly so.

Tina was moaning wantonly, a variation of expletives and his name leaving her lips and disappearing into the air; her hair was a complete mess, her collarbones covered in small pink bites that he had taken the time to leave behind - she was marked as his, and rightfully so. "I want you to cum too, Newt," She declared, the words coming out as a near-hiss. "Want you to cum…want to _feel_ it…"

A growl came from deep inside his chest. " _Yes_ … Merlin, _yes_ … But not until you do," He gritted out, and the hand that had been palming her covered breast quickly trailed lower to where he was sliding in and out of her body. "You're going to cum first, Tina… do that for me, and I can cum too…"

She nearly _sobbed_ as his fingers found her clit and started to rub rough circles there, unrelenting but welcomed. " _Fuck_ , yes…so close…" He was clearly pleased with this reaction as he increased the intensity of his thrusts into her whilst pressing down even harder on her swollen bundle of nerves. " _Oh…Oh_ …"

"Don't hold back," He encouraged; he lowered his head to her throat, and she could feel the vibrations as he spoke, "So beautiful…so perfect…" His teeth grazed over her pulse point before latching on and sucking hard.

Tina whimpered, canting her hips to try and meet his thrusts whilst also seeking glorious friction on her clit; it was mere moments later that she spilled over the edge to her much-needed release, crying out his name as she clutched at him and shuddered. It was like waves crashing through her, like rolls of thunder rushing through her body and making it impossible to think of anything but how _fantastic_ it felt.

Newt could feel her walls clamping around his cock tightly, fluttering and squeezing rhythmically with her climax; he groaned as his hips increased in pace, his release _so close_ that he could _almost_ feel it already - he wasn't far behind, and he was so desperate for it. " _Fuck_ , I can feel it…can feel you… _Bugger_."

Still recovering from her orgasm, one of her hands moved from where it was gripping his back to his ass; angling her head to capture his lips with her own, she pushed his rear so that he was even _deeper_ inside of her. " _Yes,_ Newt," He heard her whisper. "Cum - for _me_."

The desk creaked as he pounded into her even harder, desperately seeking his own release; he _snarled_ as her teeth sank into his lower lip, his thrusts growing erratic as he hurtled towards the final finish he so craved. Her body was still squeezing, milking him with squeezing clenches, and his balls tightened in anticipation. " _Yes_ , fuck, _yes_ ….Tina! Oh fuck, Tina!"

Newt's entire body shook and shuttered as he came, voice keening her name and hips snapping into her one last time so he was buried to the hilt; Tina could feel his cock twitching inside of her, swelling and pulsing, and the hot jets of his release made her moan in satisfaction. He trembled against her body as he came down from his high, pressing his face into her shoulder as he let out a shaking breath; her arms slowly moved to hold him against her, running one hand through his tousled sweaty hair as her lips brushed against his forehead.

"You're extraordinary," She heard him murmur into her skin, voice so soft that she nearly missed it. "I love you."

"Yes. I love you too."

It took a few minutes for them both to completely recover; Newt carefully peeled himself away from his wife, pulling up his underwear and trousers before bending to retrieve her own discarded clothes before helping her back into her own undergarments and slacks, She smiled at him as she slid off of the desk and quickly buttoned her blouse, still rather red-cheeked and flustered by their activities.

"You know, you're rather distracting, Mr Scamander," She quipped, unable to keep herself from grinning.

He hummed, his hand moving to cup her face as he gazed at her. "I hope I'm the _good_ kind of distraction."

"Always, love."

She gave him a small kiss before moving away; somewhat reluctantly, she returned to sit behind her desk and start on her paperwork again. She was aware of her husband coming to stand behind her several minutes later, and then of his fingers brushing over her shoulders - it was almost as though he were about to give her another massage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, perfectly. Its just that… I wonder," Newt mused, keeping his voice low. "How long do you think the rest of this paperwork will take you? It's just that there's a bed at home that I feel has been very _neglected_ lately, and I was rather hoping we might rectify that situation sooner rather than later."

Her stomach flipped in excitement. her body already starting to warm up as she smiled to herself. "Well, when you put it like that…not too long at all."

* * *

Dawkins was already in the office the next morning when she arrived, clearly having recovered from his short illness, and waiting for her with two cups of coffee and a grin - just like every morning.

"You're a lifesaver, Tina," He stated, handing her one of the cups. "Honestly, if you hadn't done that paperwork then my neck would have been on the line."

"No problem," Tina assured him before pausing. "Actually, do _me_ a favour and actually _do_ some reports of your own from now on?"

He had the decency to look apologetic as he sat down in his char. "Sorry. Yeah, I'll make sure I don't get behind like that again, I promise. I hope it wasn't _too_ dull for you, stuck at the office here on your own."

"It was fine," She said, shrugging to herself as she took her own seat. "Besides, I wasn't _completely_ alone - Newt dropped by and kept me company."

"Oh. Well, that was nice of him," He muttered, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Really. I'm glad you weren't alone."

She eyed him briefly, puzzled as to why he seemed so uneasy upon hearing that her husband had kept her company while she worked - perhaps she had simply misread his expression? It was possible, given how little sleep she'd had, so she instead lifted her coffee cup to her mouth for a sip and looked through the memos that had been waiting for her.s

Meanwhile, Dawkins was looking over the space of his desk and frowning in confusion. "Hey, Tina? This might be an odd question but…I don't suppose you've noticed that the desks have moved, have you?"

"What?" She lifted her head to look at him, furrowing her brows. "No, I didn't notice."

"They've moved," He stated. "And all of my things are in the wrong place - the ink quell seems to have swapped places with my stamp wax. I doubt the cleaners would have moved stuff about… It's just that you'd have been the only one in here. Well, you and Newt I suppose…"

Just like that, Tina felt her cheeks heating up - and it had nothing to do with the hot beverage in her hand either. "Oh. Yes. Hmm. Well, that's…strange."

Dawkins looked over at her and frowned again. "Are you alright, Tina? You're bright red. Is something the matter?"

"No," She said quickly - too quickly. "Everything's _peachy_ , as my sister would say… I'm fine, of course, completely _fine_."

There was a long moment of silence between them where he stared at her whilst she avoided eye-contact - and then it seemed to hit him.

"You…You didn't…."

Tina ducked her head, face burning with shame.

Dawkins looked absolutely _horrified_. "Tina, please tell me you and your….your husband didn't _do it_ on my desk?"

"Well…I…" She bit her lip. "My desk had paperwork on it."

"MERLIN'S BLOODY BALL-SACK-!"

"I'm sorry!" Tina blurted, waving her hand at him to keep quiet - the last thing she wanted was the entire Investigative Department at the Ministry overhearing (especially considering that the Head of the Department was her brother-in-law). "It's not like we were planning to do it, it just _happened_ and I didn't want to knock the papers on my desk loose-"

"You and your husband had _sex_ on my desk!" He repeated, eyes wide. "Oh Merlin…what substances are on it? Do I _want_ to know what substances are on my desk?"

She folded her arms, shaking her head. "No, we cleaned it afterwards, I swear, Dawkins; we _both_ did a _Scourgify_ on it after, just to be safe. I promise, there's no…no 'substances'." If possible, her face turned an even more vibrant shade of red. "I'm sorry, Dawkins, really; it won't _ever_ happen again."

"Bloody hell," He muttered, running a hand over his face; when he looked up again, he was also ruddy-cheeked with embarrassment. " _Please_ don't do it again… I'd appreciate it if, in the future, you avoided getting intimate on _my_ desk."

"We won't," Tina agreed quickly, looking relieved that he wasn't angry with her. "It was real impulsive and stupid of us, and I swear it won't."

As they settled back to work, Dawkins couldn't help but stare down at the floor; he was deeply fond of Tina, cared about her deeply - but even so, he couldn't help but make a mental note to himself to cast a few more cleaning spells on his desk _just in case_.

* * *

 **So, here is the desk smut I promised months ago! I hope it was satisfactory - I struggled writing it quite a bit, but I was determined to get it done! :)**

 **Poor Dawkins - imagine finding out that your co-worker who you have a crush on fucked her husband on your desk :')**


End file.
